parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Pegasus Princess
Gryffonmanic's movie spoof of "The Swan Princess". It appeared on YouTube on October 4, 2011 Cast *Odette - Lady (Lady and the Tramp) *Young Odette (Baby to Adult) - Puppy Lady (Lady and the Tramp) and Angel (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) *Prince Derek - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *Young Derek (Child to Adult) - Scamp (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) *Rothbart - Professor Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) *The Great Animal - Scar (The Lion King) *Jean Bob - Naveen (The Princess and the Frog) *Speed - Eeyore (Winnie the Pooh) *Puffin - Archimedes (The Sword in the Stone) *Queen Uberta - Georgette (Oliver and Company) *Ostrich Queen Uberta - Philomena (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *King William - Trusty (Lady and the Tramp) *King William's Captain - Leo (The Lion King) *Lord Rogers - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Lizard Lord Rogers - Tick-Tock the Crocodile (Peter Pan) *Bromley - Nuka (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Ape Bromley - King Louie (The Jungle Book) *Chamberlain - Sergeant Tibs (101 Dalmatians) *Pig Chamerlain - Pig (Home on the Range) *Hag - Joanna (The Rescuers Down Under) *Swan Odette - Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Palace Band/Target Practice Animals Fox, Lion, Boar, Moose, Bear, Duck, Stork and Rabbit - Tantor (Tarzan), Robin Hood, Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride), Pumbaa (The Lion King), Rutt and Tuke (Brother Bear), Kenai (Brother Bear), Larry the Duck (Home on the Range), Zazu (The Lion King) and Thumper (Bambi) *Alligators in the Moat - Nero and Brutus (The Rescuers) *The Mouse - Bait Mouse (The Rescuers Down Under) *The Dragon - Dragon Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *The Fly - Sparkly the Fly (The Rescuers Down Under) *The Dragonfly - Evinrude (The Rescuers) *The Singing Men - The Vultures (The Jungle Book) *The Waiter - Tito (Oliver & Company) *The Princesses - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers), Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance), Tiana (The Princess and the Frog), Maggie (Home on the Range), Dixie (The Fox and the Hound 2), Duchess (The Aristocats), Rita (Oliver and Company), Jewel (Rio), Perdita (101 Dalmatians), Vitani (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) and Maid Marian (Robin Hood) *The Singing Chorus during "Princesses on Parade" - Crows (Dumbo) *The Birds in Puffin's Army - *The Prince that Jean-Bob thought was him - Human Naveen (The Princess and the Frog) *The Lady who faints after seeing a frog - Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Trivia *This is Gryffonmanic's fourth movie-spoof. *Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) is Rothbart *The reason why Naveen is Jean-Bob in this spoof is because they were both similarities. Scenes #Prologue #Sgt. Tibs/"This is my Idea" #Tramp loses his queen #Kidnapped #The Pegasus Princess #Practice Practice Practice #Enter Naveen & Eeyore #Far longer than forever #"You'll fly to you're prince"/"No Fear"/Finding the Map #Hunting for Ratigan (Scar) #This one's for Lady #Archamedies & Lady's flight #"No More (Mr. Nice Guy)"/Red Roses #Nuka joins the Party/Princesses on Parade/Race/Lady Flies #Lady & Tamp's wedding #Prince Naveen #End credits Cast Video *Odette - Lady (Lady and the Tramp) *Prince Derek - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *Bromley - Nuka (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Puffin - Archimedes (The Sword in the Stone) *Jean-Bob - Frog Naveen (The Princess and the Frog) *Speed - Eeyore (Winnie the Pooh) *Lord Rothbart - Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) *The Great Animal - Scar (The Lion King) *Queen Uberta; Derek's Mother - Georgette (Oliver & Company) *Lord Rogers; Derek's Assistant - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Chamberlain - Sergeant Tibs (101 Dalmatians) *Hag - Joanna (Rescuers Down Under) *Swan Odette - Fluttershy (MLP:FIM) *King William - Trusty (Lady and the Tramp) The Pegasus Princess videos Category:Gryffonmanic Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Swan Princess Movies Category:The Swan Princess Movie-Spoof Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs